


Having it All

by drarrysgirl



Category: Aaron Dingle - Fandom, Emmerdale, robert sugdon, robron
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Aaron, Domestic robron, Fluff, M/M, Smut, garage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrysgirl/pseuds/drarrysgirl
Summary: Robert is hoping for a cosy night in front of the telly with his fiancé, but one look at Aaron in his greasy overalls and his plans suddenly go out the window.....





	

"Aaron about?"   
Robert asked as he shrugged off his jacket and tossed it casually over the back of the couch. Diane was making a pot of tea and something in the oven smelt delicious making his stomach growl.   
But he had another hunger he wanted to satisfy first, and only Aaron would suffice.  
"He's at the garage pet, Dan is sick so Cain was short staffed. Aaron offered to lend a hand."  
Diane replied as she leaned down to take a cottage pie out the oven.  
"You want me to plate some up for you love?"   
She asked. As good as it smelt Robert decided to go looking for his fiancé, the promise of him in overalls too enticing.  
"No thanks Diane I'll and go meet Aaron, see how long he'll be."  
Throwing his jacket back on he headed out of the back of the pub and around towards the garage. It was starting to get dark and Robert could see his breath ghosting in the cold February air.   
But a warmth spread out from the inside out as he thought of seeing Aaron, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face into Aaron's warm soft neck. He'd had a hard day at the office and his head was thumping. He needed a warm hug and a soft kiss from Aaron, maybe curl up in bed early and watch a film so his brain could finally switch off.  
As he approached the garage Cain was leaving and seemed his usual sunshine self.  
"Aaron's just finishing up, he's locking up for me but he won't be long."  
He said as he walked past Robert without stopping. For Cain this was practically a hug though and Robert thanked him and walked up the entrance ramp to the garage.   
He stopped when he caught sight of Aaron, leaning over the bonnet of a car with his overalls pulled down and tied around his waist. His white shirt was covered in oil and his arms had smudges of grease up and down from elbow to wrist. Rob stopped just before the door and admired his future husband.   
One of his favourite things about Aaron was that he was completely unaware of how sexy he was, or the effect he has on Rob.   
Roberts eyes roamed the length of Aaron's toned body, drinking in his firm tanned arms and gorgeous tight arse as he worked, unaware of his audience.  
He was about to announce himself when Aaron leaned up, brushing a greasy hand across his forehead leaving a mark and slamming the bonnet shut. He wiped his hands down his shirt before pausing, looking down at the filthy mess he'd made and quickly pulling it off swiftly over his head.  
Roberts stomach somersaulted as Aaron used the discarded shirt to clean his face. Seeing Aaron shirtless was still a new privilege. It had taken all this time for Aaron to feel comfortable and confident enough to expose himself and his scars properly to Rob.   
It was a welcome surprise to find a sculptured toned torso hiding under all those black hoodies, and rob had seized every opportunity to touch, kiss and lick his way down, enjoying the noises it evoked from Aaron.  
He was instantly hard at the thought.  
"Look at you, little greasemonkey..."  
He said as he walked through the small door, closing it behind him.  
A smile spread across Aaron's face and rob was pleased when he didn't try to cover himself. Extremely pleased in fact. The overalls tied around Aaron's waist sagged slightly as he moved and those wicked hip muscles made a deep v disappearing down into Aaron's boxers.   
Completely unaware of the effect he was currently having on Robert Aaron threw the shirt over his shoulder as made his way towards his now very aroused fiancé.  
"I won't kiss you I'm filthy."  
He said with a smile as he tried to pass Robert into the office.   
The smell of oil and grease and sweat and something that was just Aaron filled Roberts nose and as heat flared deep in his stomach he reacted without words.  
Throwing an arm out to block his way he grabbed a surprised looking Aaron firmly but softly by the face and pulled him close for a hard kiss. As soon as his lips found Aaron's the heat that had been bubbling in his groin erupted and his erection strained against his trousers.   
A surprised grunt escaped Aaron's mouth and he was rendered motionless for a moment or two before rob pressed his hard cock against Aaron's thigh. He felt Aaron relax under his touch and his lips quirked in to a small smile beneath robs kiss.   
Hands were suddenly snaking down robs back, grasping his arse and pulling him closer. He was relieved to feel his own hardness met with Aaron's own erection and his hips began thrusting, seeking the friction and warmth.  
"Missed me?" Aaron whispered against robs mouth and he could taste sweet tea on his breath.   
"You look sexy as hell all dirty in your overalls..."  
Rob managed to whisper as he moved his mouth down Aaron's jaw and on to his neck.  
"I thought you liked me in a suit..?"   
Aaron replied, his voice deep and gruff sending shocks of arousal straight to robs cock.  
"I prefer you naked if we're being honest."  
Rob laughed, slipping his hands down the back of Aaron's over alls and easing them down.   
His previous plans of a quiet night in front of the telly were soon forgotten, replaced with a need to fuck Aaron until neither of them could see straight.  
Walking forward he pushed Aaron back against the car he had just been working on, pushing his hips until Aaron was sat on the bonnet, overalls slack around his ankles. His cock was rock hard and begging for robs attention. Aaron's face was flush and his eyes heavy with lust. Leaning in rob captured Aaron's mouth again, their tongues meeting hot and wet, before moving his mouth down, over Aaron's jaw, neck and down to his torso. He smiled as Aaron's head tipped back, a small moan falling from his lips. He could listen to Aaron's moans of pleasure all night.   
Impatient with a blazing hot desire rob moved quickly, tracing a line down Aaron's belly with his tongue, his hands running up Aaron's thighs. He could feel Aaron muscles tensing under his touch and fingers were suddenly in his hair, grasping and pulling as Aaron's breath became louder above him.   
He would usually take his time, unravel Aaron slowly and prolong the pleasure for as long as possible. Now was not one of those times. He needed it quick, dirty and hot.  
Without warning he took Aaron's in his mouth and swallowed him whole, revelling in the gasp as Aaron grasped his hair hard. It hurt slightly but as he moved his mouth up and down, licking and sucking Aaron with a hunger he'd never felt with anyone else, Aaron's grip relaxed and he began running his fingers through robs hair as he bobbed up and down. Sex with aaron was the best he'd ever had and the strangest part was that Aaron's pleasure meant as much to him as his own.   
His own erection was throbbing and he palmed his cock through his trousers as he sucked harder and faster on Aaron.   
As Aaron's breathing became louder and laboured Rob knew he was close, and he ran his fingers up the back of Aaron's thighs and caressed his arse cheeks before slipping a finger between them and pressing firmly on his hole. He knew this would tip Aaron over the edge and he felt slightly smug as he felt hands pull hard at his hair, thighs tighten under his touch and a loud gasp echoes above him as Aaron filled his mouth.  
He swallowed it all down enjoying every drop as Aaron shook against him.  
"Fuck me Rob..."  
Aaron breathed, his face and neck flushed as he sagged back against the car.  
"I intend to.."  
He replied wickedly and he made quick work of his trousers and shirt, throwing them aside as Aaron watched, still half hard and now leaning back propped up on his elbows. He looked so good and rob couldn't wait to be inside him. He cock ached at the thought and he stepped forward, closing the space between them again and pulling Aaron up for a kiss.   
Aaron didn't seem spent by his orgasm in fact it seems to have awoken him further and he reached down between them, grasping both their erect shafts in his palm and rubbing them deliciously together.  
He tipped his head up to meet Robs and as rob lowered his head expecting a kiss, his cock twitched when instead Aaron licked a slow line across his bottom lip. Holding his eye contact, Aaron then sucked robs lip into his mouth and bite gently.  
With a gasp of hot breath rob quickly pushed Aaron back on to the car bonnet and lifted his legs so Aaron's knees were hooked over robs elbows. He looked down at the dishevelled, sweaty man beneath him and even through his lust his heart ached with love. He lined his cock up to Aaron's arse, slowly, watching the anticipation in Aaron's face as he licked and bit his own lips.  
"God you're sexy...." he grunted as he thrust his hips forward and breached his fiancé.   
A loud moan echoed around the quiet garage and Rob wasn't even sure if it was him or Aaron who made it. He stilled, letting the warmth of Aaron envelope him and his hands held Aaron's legs tightly.   
He felt Aaron's hips buck beneath him and he looked down as Aaron smiled up at him.  
"Move Rob, fuck me..." he asked, his voice deep and rough. How could Robert deny him.  
His hips snapped back and thrust deep into Aaron who threw his head back as he let Rob fuck him in to the car beneath them.   
Robert would never tire of this. Every time with Aaron felt like the first time and his entire body was burning as lust and pleasure rolled through him. As he found a rhythm the sound of skin slapping skin and heavy breathing was filling the air and soft whispers of pleasure and requests for more fell from both their lips.   
As Rob increased in speed, pounding into Aaron relentlessly as his orgasm approached, Aaron sat up, gripping the back of Robs head as he pulled him in for a kiss.   
"Come for me Robert..." he commanded against his mouth and the sound of his voice, gruff and full of need pushed Robert over the edge. His body tensed and shook and his climax washed over him. He dropped Aaron's legs and his hands snaked up to Aaron's waist pulling him close.   
They rested their foreheads together. Each trying to catch their own breath. It was only as he pulled Aaron closer and felt the sticky mess against his stomach he realised Aaron had come again. He smiled and pulled his head back to look at his fiancé. He felt love surge so suddenly he felt dizzy. Would he ever tire of this complicated, emotional, beautiful man?   
As they dressed quickly Rob noticed Aaron wasn't wearing his ring. As he pulled him in for a soft kiss he ran his hands down Aaron's arse and found his ring in his back pocket. He took it and Aaron's hand and placed it back on, imagining a few weeks time when he would be doing the same with their wedding rings.  
"I don't want to ruin it when I'm getting stuck into an engine." Aaron explained as he accepted the ring once again from Rob.  
"Well I like everyone knowing you're mine." Robert said, pulling Aaron closer again, enjoying his warmth and post sex softness.  
"Everyone will know for sure in a few week won't they." Aaron replied, smiling so genuine that the breath caught in Robs throat.   
He kept hold of his fiancées hand and led them towards the door.  
"Come on. Diane has made cottage pie, if we hurry up Liv might have left us some."  
"Oh great I'm starving." Aaron replied, grabbing his coat and not letting go of Robs hand.   
"Fancy starting that new box set tonight?" He asked as he switched off the lights and closed the door behind them.  
Robert remembered his previous plans for a cosy night in front of the telly snuggled up with Aaron and smiled. He really did have it all.


End file.
